


Midas Touch

by Tyloric



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, This is completely inappropriate office beheavior, and probably qualifies as some sort of sexual harassment, but it feels so good that Steve can't even begin to care, even if Kono has caught them in the act.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono walks in on them doing something shameful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midas Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened.

“Danny, no. Not in the office.”  
  
“Why the hell not? It’s as good as place as any.”  
  
“This is a professional work environment.”  
  
“What? I mean, seriously, _what?_   _You_ are lecturing _me_ on the aspects of professionalism? You, who carries grenades, jumps off buildings and throws suspects into shark infested waters, are lecturing me? No, I don’t think so.”  
  
“Danno-”  
  
“Shut up and turn around, McGarrett.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“No- dammit, get off of me!”  
  
“Shut up, lie back, and don’t _struggle._ This will be easier on the _both_ of us if you don’t struggle.”  
  
“We really shouldn’t be doing this here.”  
  
“Sure, you say that now.”  
  
“What is- _oh my god!”_  
  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
“Holy shit, _holy shit!_ Oh, yeah, right there, right there. Oh, _fuck yes.”_  
  
“I told you.”  
  
“Fuck, Danno. I love you so much.”  
  
“Spare me.”  
  
“Oh. Oh! _Oh!”_  
  
“Jesus, could you be any louder?”  
  
“It’s not my fault that you’re so good thi- _f_ _ucking hell!_  
  
“Hey, guys,” Kono greets cheerfully, slipping into Steve’s office.  
  
“Kono,” Danny replies as Steve lets out another, “That feels so fucking good.”  
  
“What’s going on?” She asks, trying not to laugh.  
  
“Nothing much,” Danny says conversationally from where he stands behind Steve’s chair. “Just hanging out.”  
  
Steve lets out another groan of ecstasy.  
  
This time Kono does laugh. “I can come back later if you want.”  
  
“No, that’s okay,” Danny says, removing his hands and ceasing to massage Steve’s shoulders. “We were just finishing.”  
  
“No,” Steve whines, drawing it out. “It was just starting to get good.”  
  
“Yeah, well, maybe if you were physically capable of relaxing like a normal human being you wouldn’t so often find yourself in these sorts of situations,” Danny rants.  
  
“These situations?” Steve asks, looking confused. “Like getting my shoulders rubbed by boyfriend in the middle of day? Those sorts of situations? Why would I not want that to happen?”  
  
“Do you hear yourself? I had to nearly strap you down to get you to let me touch you.”  
  
“Well, yeah, but that was before I knew you had magic fingers. Seriously, Danno, you’re so good at that it should be illegal.”  
  
“I’ll come back later,” Kono says though neither of them acknowledge her, showing no signs that they even remember she’s in the room anymore.  
  
As she’s closing the door to her office, she hears Steve shout out, _“Oh my God!”_ and starts laughing so hard that she nearly passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Get your minds out of the gutter, people!


End file.
